1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical power device, and more particularly to an electrical power device of a fitness equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Health concept is an important issue to modern people. It requires not only diet controlling but also exercising to make people healthy. Therefore, fitness equipments such as treadmills, weightlifting machines and rowing machines are popular apparatuses that enable people to train their own bodies in their city life. Besides, environmental awareness is also an important issue to modern people. Resources recycling and energy regenerating are the major concepts to protect the earth. Although it is not a new idea to recycle the energy generated by people, especially when exercising, yet there is no suitable mechanism to achieve it.